Coraline 2: The Beldam returns
by MiMi025
Summary: The Beldam is plotting a new plan. Coraline must figure out why the Beldam wants the water from the Well. Can Coraline stop the Beldam in time? Please comment or like and no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Sounds from the door **

Coraline laughed at the sight of the black cat struggling to catch the little mouse that ran around and around the cat, as if teasing him. Coraline held her stomach as she'd been laughing too hard and walked over to the garden to water some of the flowers. Coraline picked up a watering can and began watering the flowers, they seemed to shoot up as she watered them.

"BOO!" Yelled Whybie

"Hey! What was that for?" asked Coraline

"Don't know?" Whybie said

Coraline shook her head and then put the watering can down and walked out of the garden.

"Hey, where you going?" asked Whybie

"Well… do you want to come over to my place for some afternoon tea?" asked Coraline

"Okay… but um maybe I should…" Whybie said thinking of something to say

"Oh come on!" Coraline laughed

Coraline grabbed him by the hand and they ran up the stairs and into the house.

'Bang, Bang, Bang.'

"Did you hear that?" asked Coraline

"What?" said Whybie

Coraline didn't answer and pulled him into the sitting room where the door to the other world is.

Coraline put her ear up to the door and listened. Coraline could hear voices and she jumped away from the door.

"Well… ummm I better go now." Said Whybie backing away

"NO! LISTEN! Put your ear there and listen!" yelled Coraline

Whybie listened, "I don't hear anything you psycho!"

"They're planning something… they're coming back." Answered Coraline

"I really should be going now." Lied Whybie

Coraline shot Whybie a look and growled "YOU NEVER HELP ME!" Coraline screamed

"I think my Grandma's calling me…. Bye." Lied Whybie again and ran out the door.

Coraline sighed and put her ear up to the door to listen to what they were saying, but although she didn't hear all of it she knew something was wrong.

**Please, please, please keep reading. The next chapter is going to really great (Well I think the next chapter is great) PLEASE comment or like below and no flames please. THANKYOU so so much. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Beldam **

The light of the fire place was the only light and the Beldam sat on her chair rapping her nails on the table top. Her long skinny hands picked up a picture of Coraline crumpled it into pieces, she summoned the other father and he waddled into the room. His face pale and chubby, he wearily said

"Beldam, you summoned thee."

"Where is she?" The Beldam asked

The other father waddled out of the room and returned with a crystal ball and handed it to the beldam.

"She's in her room… you'll never get her..." The other father said as the Beldam cut him off

"HUSH. I WILL get her. No matter how long it takes, I need her and her soul." The Beldam screamed

"She is smart and powerful and only the power of the well water in the other world can bring unimaginable power and with that power you can defeat her." The other father sighed

"THE WELL WATER! WHY HAVE I NEVER HEARD OF THIS?!" Screamed the Beldam

The other father bobbed around like an apple in a bucket of water and swished his eyes around in their sockets. But he didn't answer, he just bobbed around like a lost boat at sea and then walked over to a box of coco beetles from Zanzibar. He handed then to the Beldam and picked one up and bit its head of with force, as if it were Coraline's head.

"That silly little girl, I'd rip her eyes out if she were here right now." The beldam growled

She shoved the rest of the coco beetle in her mouth and swallowed and gave an evil grin, then frowned and shot an evil look at the other father.

"How do I get to the other world though, you dumb and ignorant little man." She scowled

"You must get the key." The other father said in a monotone voice

"Well dah! You stupid couch potato, tell me how I get the key!" She yelled impatiently

"You could make another one all you need to do is get some…" the other father said then the Beldam cut him off

"YES! Why didn't I think of that?" she asked happily

"Because your brain is the size of a…" the other father started to say but once again the Beldam stopped him

"HEY! That was a rhetorical question you dumb minded rat! How dare you be so rude?!" She screamed

The beldam grabbed his ear and pulled him out of the room, down the corridor and threw him in the same mirror Coraline had been trapped in.

"Why don't you spend some time thinking about what you've done?" She growled

The Beldam stormed off down the hall and sat down to think of a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Well water **

"She's planning something I know it." Coraline whispered to herself

"I… get…. Then… I….Well water….. Coraline…..eyes….. soul….dead." The Beldam said

Although Coraline couldn't hear all of what the Beldam was saying she knew it was bad.

'Well water… what's that going to do?' Thought Coraline

Coraline sat by the little door and thought, she walked down to the Well to see. She brushed away the mud that had covered it up and opened it up with a stick. She looked down into the Well, then she dropped a stone and after a few seconds she heard the sound of the stone hitting the water.

"I have a brilliant idea!" Coraline exclaimed

Coraline ran home and went to the laundry and got a bucket. She opened up one of the cupboards and got a long piece of rope and then headed out to the Well again. Coraline sat next to the Well and attached the rope to the bucket, then put a large stone in the bucket…

"Okay here it goes." Coraline sighed

She lowered the bucket down holding tightly onto the rope and then she let it quickly fall. Suddenly the bucket hit the water and started to sink a bit, Coraline struggled to pull it back up. She pulled and pulled, her hands became red and the rope started to slip. But then she heard a noise behind her…

'HONK! HONK!' it was Whybie on his motorbike.

Whybie hoped off and helped Coraline pull the bucket up, out of the water and onto the land. They gently put the bucket down and then they both collapsed to the ground in exestuation.

"What were you thinking?" Asked Whybie

"The other mother she…." Coraline started then Whybie cut her off

"Oh this again, she can't get out here, she's trapped because the key is down there. Gone, broken, not usable. Do you not understand?" Whybie asked

Coraline shook her head and then looked at the water. The water seemed to sparkle, it was beautiful and clean looking. Coraline didn't know if she should touch it let alone drink it, so she got a stick and put the stick in the water. Immediately the stick turned straight and it looked like a wand, Coraline took it out of the water and looked at Whybie.

"See what is does." Whybie said

Coraline waved the wand around in the air and sparkles shot out from the top of the stick. Coraline pointed it at a rock and then the rock turned rainbow. She pointed it at a dead tree and it came back to life, the stick was magic.

"Wow…" Whybie exclaimed

"The water is magic… The Beldam is planning to use the water, it will give her power. We must stop her or she could kill me." Coraline gulped

Whybie stared at Coraline in disbelief, what were they going to do.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you have been enjoying my story so far. PLEASE comment or like below. **


End file.
